


Limitless Potential

by XZeroQueen



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: 50 Sentences, Codependency, Gay Robots, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZeroQueen/pseuds/XZeroQueen
Summary: X/Zero, 50 one-sentence fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have recently rediscovered the love I had for this series as a teen, and felt inspired enough to write some fic for them. I'm starting with one of these "50 sentences" style stories, simply because they're a way to let me play with characterization without worrying about a cohesive plot yet. These sentences follow both the X and Zero continuities, and aside from a few (those that end with ... and the one after) they don't necessarily follow each other, aside from being in the same timeline of events. Hope you all enjoy them!

#01 - Ring

Metal glides over metal, robotic hands grasping as though waiting for the ring to disappear.

#02 - Hero

X takes the title with some reluctance, despite never seeking it; Zero refuses it, pushes it away every chance he gets.

#03 - Memory

During his longest nights, X lets his stored memories play at random, smiling through his tears as he remembers an embrace, over far too soon, from a red figure he'll never see again.

#04 - Box

Every time they defeat Sigma, X packs his armor away, vowing to never wear it again; every time, Zero stops himself from telling X it wont be the last time he opens that box.

#05 - Run

Never has Zero moved faster than when he saw X in Vile's clutches.

#06 - Hurricane

Wind crashes around Zero like a robot-made hurricane, and Zero's pride in X is matched only by his fear that it won't be  _enough._

#07 - Wings

"My new armor lets me fly… want to join me?" X asks shyly, holding one hand out to Zero.

#08 - Cold

"Least you have all that hair to keep you warm," X teases, shaking a fistful of Zero's hair gently.

#09 - Red

Red is the color of fire, of warmth, of life, of  _Zero,_ and X always tries to keep as much of it in his room as he can, so he'll always have a reminder of the other Reploid.

#10 - Drink

"X, please, just try," Zero all but begs, holding an E-tank to X's semiconscious form.

#11 - Midnight

One arm around X's waist, one on X's cheek as they stare into the sky; it's the perfect way to start a new year.

#12 - Temptation

"You could stay with me," Zero murmurs, nuzzling X's neck as X wakes up.

#13 - View

Stars adorn the night sky, painting a positively idyllic picture, but Zero's favorite thing to see lies directly in front of him, clad in blue armor and holding on to the windowsill.

#14 - Music

"I just… really like this band," Zero says, shrugging as he hangs up a new poster, and X immediately makes a note to listen to their album as soon as he can so he can share this with Zero.

#15 - Silk

"Smooth as silk," X hums, fingers running through Zero's blond locks.

#16 - Cover

Zero doesn't hesitate when he pushes X to safety first, even when it's against the other Reploid's objections…

#17 - Promise

Not even when X reminds him of their promise to never let anything separate them again…

#18 - Dream

Because if only one of them can live, Zero wants X to have the chance to see the peaceful world he fought for for so long.

#19 - Candle

After facing Sigma for the fifth time, with grief fresh in X's heart, X takes to bringing a candle to Dr. Light's hologram every week, and the pair sit in contemplative silence.

#20 - Talent

"I used to think I was only good for destroying things… but you've taught me otherwise," Zero whispers to a sleeping X.

#21 - Silence

Every time X goes to Zero's room, the silence taunts him.

#22 - Journey

From Cyberspace, X watches Zero's journey come to an end, heart filled with a strange mixture of sorrow at the other's demise, and selfish joy at the realization that Zero is finally returning to him.

#23 - Fire

Fire can destroy, but it also brings warmth and hope, just like Zero.

#24 - Strength

X's small form is no match against the crushing strength of Vile's ride armor, and Zero feels his rage explode as Vile dares to lay a hand on a Reploid he isn't even worthy of sharing air with.

#25 - Mask

Zero knows when an "I'm okay" from X is the truth, and he knows when it's just a cover for X's deeper emotions.

#26 - Ice

"You'll never hurt Zero again, Sigma," X whispers, voice so frosty that he almost expects to be able to see the breath that carries the sound.

#27 - Fall

Zero has a bit too much fun catching X, enjoying the rare chance to make a show of his affection for the smaller Reploid.

#28 - Forgotten

"Here lies Zero: gone, but never forgotten," the tombstone reads, but it's incomplete, X thinks, without, "especially by X" or something similar underneath- something, anything to remind the world of the sacrifice Zero made for him.

#29 - Dance

Bodies press together, hands clasped, foreheads touching, deep contentment on their faces and soft whispers barely entering the air; so obvious is the couple's utter joy that Axl hates himself for the news he's about to deliver.

#30 - Body

"I don't care how many I have to destroy, Sigma- you were doomed the second you touched X!"

#31 - Sacred

Watching X's body explode from Elpizo's attack feels as devastating as watching the destruction of a holy temple…

#32 - Farewells

But feeling X's spirit fade away into Cyberspace is even worse…

#33 - World

And facing a world without Mega Man X is agony; a constant stream of salt flying into Zero's wounds.

#34 - Formal

"How the hell are you supposed to find a tux for a damned Reploid?" Zero groans, smacking his head against a wall.

#35 - Fever

"I didn't want to scare you," X says weakly, sinking into his bed.

#36 - Laugh

Zero doesn't do it easily or often, at least not since Iris, so every time X manages to coax that sound from him, it's a proud accomplishment.

#37 - Lies

"I'll never leave you again, X."

#38 - Forever

Every second one is without the other, it feels like a terrifying lifetime of bitter loneliness.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Zero never thought he'd hear someone say they loved him- just hearing those words for the first time makes him torn between laughing and crying.

#40 - Whisper

"Just relax, X… go back to sleep… no one will hurt you now…"

#41 - Wait

Even watching a purple cloud of Sigma Virus form over the Earth, X can't,  _won't_ , bring himself to seek shelter until he sees Zero safe and sound again.

#42 - Talk

"Captain X, Sir?" a young gofer says uncertainly, his report forgotten by X the instant Zero walked into the briefing room.

#43 - Search

Zero knows X well enough to know when to pull him off their search for survivors after the latest Maverick attacks.

#44 - Hope

"As long as I have this saber…" X whispers, reverently placing the blade in a new sheathe he made.

#45 - Eclipse

Grief hangs over X like a shadow that never goes away; like a black hole that won't let even a single photon escape…

#46 - Gravity

And the weight of it crushes X's soul until he doesn't think he has one anymore.

#47 - Highway

"How many more times, Zero?" X whispers, staring at the destruction in front of him.

#48 - Unknown

Zero isn't afraid of dying; he's only afraid of an uncertain future.

#49 - Lock

The better X gets at locking away his emotions, the more Zero starts to worry he's been a bad influence on X.

#50 - Breathe

Sometimes, X stops his respiration systems and stares at the sky, wondering if this is what Zero feels like all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My attempt at writing a fic for NaNoWriMo failed. So to make up for my failure, I wrote another set of 50 sentences.
> 
> I decided to challenge myself as well by having each sentence be only dialogue, and as a result I've stretched the limits of "one sentence", as everyone does when writing these things. Heh. Hopefully none are too horribly blatant run-on sentences or anything, and still work as something one person might say as one sentence.
> 
> Sentences 38 and 39 pair together, and sentences 41 to 50 are sequential as well. I worry it might be too OOC for MMZ-era Zero, given his stoicism, but when I can I like to imagine an AU where his memories eventually come back, and I feel like if his memories returned, he'd regain his emotions with them.
> 
> Well, that's enough of me worrying about this and that with writing. Otherwise I'll never post it. So here goes. Hope you all like it! Sorry NaNo was a bust- I'll try again next year, and hopefully at some point I can post the fic I was trying to write too.
> 
> Enjoy!

#01 - Comfort

"You did fine, X, I promise."

#02 - Kiss

"When I kissed Iris, I always- I kept thinking about you, but I never knew why-"

#03 - Soft

"You're the only one who doesn't treat me being soft as a bad thing."

#04 - Pain

"Alia, this is X- Zero- Zero's-"

#05 - Potatoes

"Zero, I'm fine, Double is small potatoes compared to Iri- okay, okay, I'll stop!"

#06 - Rain

"You always shake your head like a cat when you get wet."

#07 - Chocolate

"You taste far better than anything a human could make."

#08 - Happiness

"They kept asking me why I was smiling, and I had no idea, until now."

#09 - Telephone

"That was Dr. Cain; I'm sorry, X, he isn't doing well."

#10 - Ears

"Oh, you're sensitive here, too..."

#11 - Name

"You… you're X… I'll destroy you!"

#12 - Sensual

"That feels so  _good_ , Zero…"

#13 - Death

"Light-hakase... 'I'll never die' is what I wanted to tell X, but I couldn't say that, and I didn't want to worry him either… so I just told him I had to lay low until the auto-repair kicked in."

#14 - Sex

"I- ah- never thought I'd do this with you!"

#15 - Touch

"You want to swing it more like this- let me show you."

#16 - Weakness

"I don't want to see you abandon kindness, because your big heart is your greatest strength; but I worry because it's also your greatest weakness."

#17 - Tears

"You really cried when you thought I was dead?"

#18 - Speed

"Was I fast enough this time, Zero-senpai?"

#19 - Wind

"When you air-dash, you look so happy, like a bird."

#20 - Freedom

"You're the only one who lets me just be me."

#21 - Life

"I'd sacrifice myself a hundred times for you if I could, X, because… because… you're better than me, better than  _any_  of us!"

#22 - Jealousy

"What did Iris want to tell you?"

#23 - Hands

"I was never afraid of you, even when I knew you scarred Sigma, because I knew there was a different you who was just trapped inside a Maverick."

#24 - Taste

"Your lips are so sweet…"

#25 - Devotion

"I'm not leaving this room until I know you're completely repaired!"

#26 - Forever

"I'll always have a part of Zero with me, Alia, as long as I have this saber."

#27 - Blood

"The way he stabbed your chest- when I woke up, it looked like you were  _bleeding_!"

#28 - Sickness

"I can't promise you that, because I'd still love you even if you went Maverick."

#29 - Melody

"You can cry, you can sing- you're so many things other Reploids aren't, and I love that about you."

#30 - Star

"You always call me the sun, but the stars are just as important, even if they're farther away, and they're a lot more beautiful than the sun too."

#31 - Home

"Have you ever thought about asking for an exemption so we can live off base?"

#32 - Confusion

"And then you shot me, and when I woke up, I couldn't actually tell if it was a nightmare or not until I touched my chest and didn't find a hole there…"

#33 - Fear

"I don't know what I'd do if you died, but I'm terrified of finding out."

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

"Thunderstorms always make me think of that thing you did with your saber last time we fought Sigma."

#35 - Bonds

"Mac didn't hurt you, did he X?"

#36 - Market

"A Maverick attacked some humans at the shopping mall, and I haven't heard from Zero since he went in an hour ago- X, wait, you can't-"

#37 - Technology

"You know, the day we found you, and we couldn't analyze your code, I knew you were special…"

#38 - Gift (Continues from #37)

"And then you proved me right, because every minute we've spent together since then has been a gift."

#39 - Smile

"I don't mind fighting, because peace makes X happy, and I like when X is happy."

#40 - Innocence

"It's strange, Doctor Cain- how can X be so innocent and naive but such a good Hunter?"

#41 - Completion

"X… I don't know where Cyber-Elves go when they die, but if you can hear me… I promise I won't stop until the world is safe."

#42 - Clouds (Continues from #41)

"These memories keep coming back to me, all relating to you- I remember you saying something about the clouds having shapes…"

#43 - Sky (Continues from #42)

"I remember us looking at the sky together when the sun was setting, and we must have retired a Maverick together because I think something was burning far away…"

#44 - Heaven (Continues from #43)

"I remember you asking me what happens to Reploids when they die, and me not caring enough to answer-"

#45 - Hell (Continues from #44)

"And I'll wish for the rest of my life that I had said  _something_  to set your mind at ease, because I think it was really important to you, and I should have just  _tried_ -"

#46 - Sun (Continues from #45)

"You were so important to me, you were like the sun- I said that once to you, didn't I?"

#47 - Moon (Continues from #46)

"I know I did, and you said you felt the same way about me, that I was like the moon-"

#48 - Waves (Continues from #47)

"And I remember that, and then I feel- I get this wave of grief inside me-"

#49 - Hair (Continues from #48)

"I even felt it today, when I was brushing my hair of all things; it felt like there was something  _missing_ and it was so awful, and I wish you were here to fix it…"

#50 - Supernova (Continues from #49)

"But you're gone, the sun's gone, and it's all just a black hole- I really miss you, X."


End file.
